


A Rough Realization

by ericsonclan



Series: Talk Derby to Me [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/M, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Ravagers do a friendly unofficial match to test their skills and come to realize that they have a long way to go if they're going to be a competitive team.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Talk Derby to Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820809
Kudos: 2





	A Rough Realization

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

It had only been a few weeks since the new team had gotten together. With Clementine as their leader it seemed like everything was running as smoothly as it could. Prisha had taken Ruby under her wing and begun to teach her all she knew about being a bruiser. Luckily for Prisha, Ruby seemed to have a surprising amount of potential and was a quick learner. Clementine helped Brody whenever she wasn’t focusing on the rest of the team. She figured that both of them would become the team’s jack of all trades, being whatever the team needed them to be for each match. While Prisha and Clementine seemed to be getting along with the team easily, Renata was another story. It seemed no matter what she did, Minnie would get annoyed by her. It didn’t help that Renata seemed to also get under Violet’s skin, specifically when it came to her speed. Renata would get a bit caught up in her role as a tagger and her mischievous side shone through, making those two more than done with her at times. Sophie seemed fine with Renata though. The two of them seemed to naturally get along with each of them trying to help the other with their own roller skating. One day when the practice was over Clementine called her team over to talk. 

“I think we’re starting to find our rhythm as a group. I can start to see a real team forming here,” Everyone’s smile grew at their captain’s praise. “But it got me thinking we can do more. So Sophie and I reached out to the other teams that are nearby us to see if they would be down for a friendly match. And we got one. We’ll be facing off against the Centerfield Cutthroats this Friday.”

“This Friday!?!” Brody looked like her heart had stopped at the announcement.

“That is rather short notice,” Prisha added, looking towards Clementine.

“It is, but I think it would be better to test our skills out earlier and find our weakness before the season starts.” Clementine’s eyes studied her team. 

Some seemed excited by the news like Renata and Ruby while Minnie and Violet seemed more unsure. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Sophie skated over to Clementine’s side with a bright smile. “We’ll show those Centerfield Cutthroats what the Ericson Ravagers are made of!”  
\---

The day of the match came upon them faster than any one of them had expected. The team was quiet as they got on their skates, the tension in the room thick when Renata spoke up.

“Come on, guys! We’re totally going to kick ass today!” Renata skated out of the room with her usual cheerful smile, leaving the rest of the team in the room. 

“I got a question, Clem,” Minnie walked over to the captain. “Why was Renata not your jammer?”

Sophie looked up at her twin’s question, surprised that she hadn’t thought to ask that before.

“Just because someone is fast doesn’t make them a good jammer. Renata was too unpredictable and ended up getting bored by the role.”

“She kept goofing off and ended up taking on more tagger tendencies,” Prisha looked like she was annoyed by the memories.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Sophie rose up and skated to the door. “Everyone ready?”

“I just need a minute and I’ll be there,” Brody looked up from the process of getting her skates on. Ruby put a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile before skating forward. Sophie opened the door letting Ruby, Clem and Minnie through before sliding through herself. Prisha grabbed the door and held it open for Violet. Violet looked away, her attention purely on the ground. “Thanks,”

“No problem,” Prisha skated out beside her. 

Brody was left alone in the room. Her skates were already on along with her knee pads and elbow pads. She just needed a minute to summon her courage for the match. Brody knew she was the weakest on the team; it didn’t take a genius to see that. But she really wanted to get better and help out her teammates. She had originally just come to support Ruby, but now that she had been on the team for a few weeks it was actually fun. Scary at times, but fun. Brody took a deep breath and was about to go join her team when someone opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise at who was standing there. 

“Mitch,” Brody skated over, giving her boyfriend a quick hug. “I can’t believe you showed up.”

“Of course I came,” Mitch held onto the hug for a moment longer before pulling away. “Brody, this is too dangerous. I really think you shouldn't be in the match today.” Brody’s face fell at her boyfriend’s words, causing Mitch to try and recover. “I just don’t want you to get hurt and shit over some sport that you’re not built for,” Mitch pulled his jacket.

“I’m not going to disappear on my team,” Brody’s eyes looked up at her boyfriend’s, a fiery determination burning within them.

“No, come on, Brody, it’s too fucking dangerous. I saw a girl wrapping up her ankle and talking about still playing and some other girl missing two fucking teeth.” Mitch grabbed her hand. “Let’s leave.”

Brody pulled back her hand and looked at her boyfriend with hurt eyes, a mixture of anger and sadness within them. “No, if you can’t handle this, then you can just leave!”

Mitch’s eyes widened in shock. “Brody, come on, you’re being silly,”

“And you’re being a jerk!” Brody pushed past Mitch, bumping into his shoulder before disappearing out of the room.

Clementine looked across the rink where the other team stood ready for the match. There were nearly fifteen of them, all looking like they had been playing this sport for some time. 

“They seem strong,” Prisha looked on with her arms crossed, studying each and every opponent. In the back stood a girl that was nearly as tall as Sophie and Minnie. Her muscles were prominent, making her stand out on her team.

“She seems like trouble,” Minnie whispered, nudging Sophie to get her attention. Sophie glanced up from double checking her knee pads to see who Minnie was talking about. There standing beside the large muscled girl was a girl of similar height but with arms and legs just as skinny as Violet. Something about the look in her eyes seemed to make the twins feel on edge.

“Someone is coming over,” Violet’s voice made the team look to where she was gesturing. A small girl no taller than Clementine was making her way over. Her light blue eyes seem to bring out the dark blue of her hair. She stopped in front of Clementine, her aura hitting the team like a truck. Her presence was so intense it felt as though goosebumps were covering their arms. 

“Hey there,” the girl had a lopsided smile on her face. “I thought it would be good of me as team captain and all to talk to you.” She looked around at the team, giving a small nod of approval. 

“When I heard that the Ferndale Decimators and Ericson Ravagers were gone, I felt bad. I really wanted to face both teams but now it seems I can get my wish after all.” There was an extreme look of excitement dancing in her eyes. “I’m Shiver,” she extended her hand to Clementine.

Clementine looked at it for a moment and took it with a firm handshake. “Banshee.”

Suddenly a small girl with deep dark brown hair and a long face appeared by Shiver’s side. She seemed closer to Ruby’s height. Her small, dark, beady eyes looked at them warily before looking up at her captain. “We’re ready,”

“Right,” Shiver looked towards Clementine. “Let’s have a fun game,” With that she made her way back with her teammate. 

The girls watched their opponents, feeling more uneasy than ever when Brody rolled up beside them. 

“Sorry I’m late. What’d I miss?”

“Will the Ericson Ravagers and the Centerfield Cutthroats please make your way forward to the starting point on the rink,”

“Nothing,” Clementine started forward, causing her team to follow close behind her. 

Soon both teams had gotten in position. Prisha was stuck in between the two taller members of the other team while in the back was Violet and the short girl with the beady eyes. Shiver rolled up next to Clementine, remaining quiet until she turned to look at her.

“Better watch out, Banshee. We’ll show you what a real team looks like,” 

Clementine’s eyes shot over at the threatening statement and were met with a smug smile. 

The signal sounded out, starting the game. Renata was off like a shot, barrelling down the way to join Violet at the front. Prisha immediately was blocked by the larger members. 

“We’ve just started, folks, and it seems that the Cutthroats’ impenetrable wall of Domino and Bulldog is blocking Reaper from doing anything,”

Prisha swore under her breath, weaving back and forth and trying to find an opening that simply didn’t exist. 

Suddenly a loud crash from behind her drew her attention. There in the crowd was Brody’s crumpled form tangled in a pile of chairs. _How the hell did they get her out so fast?_

“Oh! And just like that Thrasher has been tossed aside by Shiver!”

Shiver appeared immediately beside Prisha, an eerie smile on her face before she moved forward. Based on her build, Prisha had assumed that she would be a tagger or the jammer, not a bruiser. 

Ruby looked over at Brody with concern before skating forward. Renata slid by, taking a tag from her skate and placing it on the tall girl with lanky arms. “Tag, you’re it,” Renata’s cheery smile disappeared when the girl looked over at her with a mischievous smile. 

“Doubt it, since you’re it,”

Renata looked behind her and noticed a pink tag on her back. _When did that show up?_

“Looks like Piranha has been tagged by Cutthroat’s tagger Void!’ The announcer’s excited voice rang out through the rink. Domino and Bulldog broke the wall and moved to try and get Renata. 

Renata’s eyes widened, skating forward, forced to be on the run. 

“Looks like Piranha almost got a taste of her own medicine by Domino!”

Ruby skated forward, putting all her weight into an attack on Domino but it barely moved her.

“Uh oh! Looks like Riveter’s hit isn’t as strong as she hoped!” 

Ruby felt a strong hit come to her side and slid out of the rink.

“But it looks like Domino is starting to knock down her competition!”

Prisha skated forward, trying to make up for her lost time stuck behind the wall. Giving a sharp hit, she pushed Bulldog, tipping her over and sliding into the audience.

“The Reaper’s first victim is down for the co-” the commentator’s voice paused when Bulldog stood up, “But it seems pointless - she’s only angered the Bulldog!” 

Prisha felt her heartbeat quicken; this match was going to be more challenging than any of them had thought. 

Violet cursed furiously under her breath as she was barely keeping up with the other team’s jammer. The small brown-haired girl was faster than she expected and with Sophie and Minnie still struggling to reach her, she doubted she would get the lead. 

“Looks like Nugget is struggling to get anywhere while Minx is skating along with ease!”

Minx didn’t even seem to care about Violet, skating with the pure determination of getting victory. 

\----

Louis ran forward, clutching his knees when he finally reached the rink. “We made it!” he wheezed, standing up when Marlon appeared beside him, his breathing also shaky. Louis’ face immediately fell when he noticed Clementine fighting off against a girl with dark blue hair, struggling to hold on. “Looks like they are tough opponents,” Louis whispered, causing Marlon to look up and see what Louis was talking about. 

The two cheered on the team for a while, Louis waving and jumping wildly to give his girlfriend all the support he could. Marlon held up a crappy homemade sign that just said: _Go Ericson Ravagers._ There really weren't that many people at this match which made sense since it was just a friendly unofficial match. It had no bearing on either team’s rank in the upcoming season. Marlon had never been to a match before, but he figured he’d support Louis and his girlfriend since they were both his friends. 

He looked around at the rink when suddenly a bright red covered his view. A girl with long red hair whizzed past him, keeping up with another redhead so they could both send forward a short blonde girl. Marlon felt himself staring at the girl as she gave a bright smile and fistbumped the other redhead who looked just like her.

“Looks like the Ravagers aren’t giving up so easily! Viper and Killer Bee’s powerful whip has sent Nugget back into the front lines for a chance!” 

Some noises from the far right side of the crowd made Louis and Marlon look over. Louis squinted his eyes at the girl with short blonde hair that was skating with all her might. “No way…” Louis mumbled before his eyes grew large, following the girl who was nearing where he and Marlon stood. “Is that-” his sentence was cut off when the blonde girl took a hard hit from a girl who looked like she was built like a tank. The blonde slid out, crashing beside them.

“Just like that the Bulldog took a bite out of Nugget, sending her flying!’ the announcer’s voice cracked over the loudspeaker.

“Violet?” Louis leaned over the girl.

“What the fuck? Louis?” Violet rose up shakily to her feet, a huge cut on her lip where blood was slipping out. She turned away immediately, focusing on the rink. Her eyes watched to see when she could jump back in. The match continued on in a brutal onslaught by the Centerfield Cutthroats. Every time that there seemed to be a chance, the Ericson Ravagers were crushed.

Soon the match was over and it was clear who had won by an overwhelming amount of points. The teams shook hands as a nice formality.

Shiver stopped when she reached Clementine. “Well, Banshee, seems like I was wrong. I don’t have anything to be afraid of with a team like yours,” 

Clementine felt like punching the smug smirk off of Shiver’s face, but she couldn’t fully disagree with her statement. The Ravagers had a long way to go. 

“Not yet,” Sophie skated by, turning to spit out blood before rubbing her mouth. “It’s not even the beginning of the season.”

Clementine smiled at Sophie’s confidence. “That’s right. Next time you see us, the match will be very different.”

Shiver gave a half-hearted laugh. “We’ll see.” With that she disappeared into her team as they made their way out of the building. 

“Thanks, Sophie,” Clementine looked up at her friend.

“It’s no big deal. But man, did they kick our asses, literally,” Sophie rubbed her butt for a moment, making Clementine chuckle. 

She was about to say something in response when she noticed Louis talking with Violet. Excusing herself, she made her way over to the pair. 

“Holy shit, Vi!’ Louis gave Violet a huge hug which she tried to squirm her way out of. “How long has it been?”

“Eight years,” Violet mumbled against Louis’ jacket. “What the hell are you doing at a roller derby game?”

“I came to support my girlfriend,” Louis pulled away, seeing Violet’s confused expression “I’m dating-” he paused when he noticed Clementine walking over, a dorky grin taking over his face. 

“Clem!”

Clementine skated over, giving Louis a hug. “You two know each other?’ She looked over at Violet who gave a shrug.

“We went to school together for a year,” Violet paused for a second before finishing her sentence “For troubled youth.”

Clementine’s eyes widened in shock.

Louis waved his hands. “It was in the past over some stupid shit, umm… Violet!”

Violet’s lips turned into a bit of a smirk. “What?”

“You know what!” Louis huffed.

The two continue to banter with each other while Clementine stood there. It was clear from their interaction that they were good friends. She was curious about the school but she could ask later. 

“Vi, we need to go to the team,” Clementine’s voice stopped Louis and Violet’s conversation. 

“Okay,” 

Clementine gave Louis a quick kiss before skating off with Violet to join the team in the locker room. When they entered they felt the overwhelming sense of defeat that was radiating off the team. Even the usually cheery people were struggling a bit. They all looked up when Clementine entered.

“The match didn’t go as well as we hoped,” Clementine started, looking at her team.

“It was pathetic,” Prisha turned her face, wiping away the blood that was oozing from her nose. 

“It’s pretty clear we have a long way to go,” Clementine moved forward, her eyes commanding her team’s attention. “That’s why we’re getting a coach.”


End file.
